


If I Could Fall

by flowerfan



Series: Season 6 Reaction Fics [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x04 reaction fic, Klaine, M/M, promo related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blaine is still distressed about Sue's machinations, and talks it over with Kurt.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>6x04 reaction fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this fic is possibly spoiler-related in that it refers to the name of a character who hasn't been in an aired episode yet as of 6x04. I'm not sure if that counts as a spoiler, but wanted to make sure to warn you.

Unable to find Rachel and Sam for their scheduled piano lesson, Blaine decided he might as well head home. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Kurt approaching. He felt a flutter in his stomach, as always happened when he saw Kurt, but he pushed it away and smiled.

“No luck?” Kurt asked, smiling back as Blaine held the lobby door for Kurt to pass through. 

“No luck.” Blaine looked around the deserted courtyard as they both walked towards the parking lot. “Guess they’re not out here either.”

“Not unless they're hiding in the bushes.”

They dodged one of the round picnic tables in the middle of the courtyard, and Blaine wondered if Kurt was thinking of their last epic duet here. Blaine thought of it every time he walked by, the strains of _Got To Get You Into My Life_ haunting him every time. God, he had been happy that day. Kurt had agreed to be his boyfriend, the marching band had come in on cue, and they had exchanged an unforgettable kiss in front of the whole student body. His life had been perfect.

Now Kurt was online dating, Sue Sylvester was leaving live animals in his apartment, and apparently, he and Dave were related. It was a disaster.

Kurt must have seen the look on his face. They might not be together anymore, but Kurt could still read him like a book. “Still worried about Sue?”

Blaine nodded. “It’s weird, don’t you think? I mean, we don’t look like cousins.” Frankly, the crowd of bears at Breadstix looked more like Dave than he and Cooper did.

“Third cousins usually don’t look alike. But honestly, Blaine, there is no way you and Karofsky are related.”

“But how do you know?” There really wasn’t any reason they couldn’t be – it wasn’t as if Blaine knew his family tree all that well, not past his grandparents.

Kurt paused and tilted his head. “Because it’s Sue, and she’s ridiculous. Remember when she forged your signature on that fake Cheerios contract? And told you that she ruined your parents’ credit?”

Blaine sighed. “I know, I know. But here, look.” Blaine pulled the genealogy chart out of his bag and handed the rolled up document to Kurt. “She got it online.” 

“And that makes it true?” Kurt unrolled the document and perused it. “Seriously, Blaine, did you even read this?”

Blaine bit his lip. “Not really? It kind of creeps me out.”

Kurt folded the document in half and showed Blaine his family’s side. “She didn’t even get your mom’s name right, unless ‘Cynthia’ is a creative way of spelling ‘Pamela.’”

Blaine took it back from Kurt and stared at it. He was right. And he should know by now that believing anything Sue said was clearly a mistake. “Why do you think she’s doing this?”

“I don't know why, but she said she wants us to get back together.”

“She actually said that to you?”

“She did.” Kurt grimaced. “She said we are both blouses.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Agreed.” Kurt shrugged and they started walking again, pausing when they got to Kurt’s car.

Blaine stood at the car door as Kurt got inside, ready to shut it for him, when something occurred to him. “Hey, Kurt?”

“Yeah?”

“What did you say to Sue, when she told you she wanted us to get back together?”

Kurt’s face dropped for a moment, but he quickly regained his composure. “I told her I didn’t want to get back together with you.”

Blaine’s heart pounded in his chest. “Right. Of course. Well, um, I guess this is goodnight.” Blaine swallowed hard, and tried to look sincere, although his face felt oddly stiff. “Hope your date goes well.”

“Thanks.”

Blaine nodded and walked off quickly, holding back his tears until he was safely inside his own car. It was over now, well and truly over, regardless of what Kurt had said at Scandals. Blaine had moved on, and now Kurt had too. It was what he had wanted. Sure, it still hurt, but it would pass. Everything was going to be okay.

That night as he got ready for bed, Blaine couldn’t help but wonder how Kurt’s date had gone. If he was being swept off his feet, wooed by some tall, gorgeous blond, who would dance with Kurt all night long and then say goodnight with their own passionate first kiss they would someday tell their grandchildren about. He was surprised, to say the least, when his phone lit up with a text from Kurt.

**To Blaine:  
When I told Sue I didn’t want to get back together with you? I didn’t mean it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Vanessa Carlton’s _A Thousand Miles._
> 
> Did anyone else catch the name of Blaine's mom on the genealogy chart Sue showed them? Did I get it wrong?


End file.
